User blog:Bigmacattack667/Bookblog 2
Bachlorrete party review. A woman (That’s mc) gets cheated on and runs off with her friends to Vegas. And honestly what happened next is the craziest book you’ll ever read on that app. General opinion: BP is a story that had no chance from the beginning. The first time I read it was going to be announced I was like ‘What the actual..-‘’ Ahem! Like, I’m a very introverted person myself, so im not a big fan of the whole party friends thing. Not my style. Yet, the story captivated me beyond words. I loved every second of it, and plan to finish it later this month if time allows it. Things BP did right. 1. Unique writing style. While you might or not enjoy it, there is no doubt that BP has a unique writing style. It makes thing more playful, girly, and appropriate for the story. If the writing was the same as for TRR, you would get a stiff and cold story. 2. Pandas. I’m a big fan of pandas. This one is a bit biased but the second I saw all the pandas; I legit screamed. 3. Mafia. I really liked the mafia aspect to the story. I’m sorry. And I especially love how the mobster was gay himself, as many mafias/gangs do not accept LGHBTQ+ in their communities. 4. New Outfits aside the MC. The new outfits were really a plus. Even though 30 diamonds is very expensive, its nice to see that for once mc isn’t the only one dressing up for a party. 5. Unpredictable crazy. I love plot twists. If they make sense of course. I have enjoyed the crazy adventure that is BP because I didn’t saw anything coming at all. 6. No serious stuff. While drugs, organized crime, theft, are serious issues and problems, this story stays warm-hearted. Its not as violent as other ones. Not that there is anything wrong with the other ones, but it was a nice change. 7. The fact they made Rowan a pirate with a eyepatch, then made him have 3 identical sons. Someone said something about how it isn’t a cloning company, but I just shrugged and muttered ‘Just check the basements to be sure.’’ I’m not getting team rocketed! 8. Norwegian mafia . I’m not sure if crazy gunman chasing a briefcase is a great image for Norway, but it’s a nice change from the Italian mafia, as is most common in stories. 9. The cackling. 10. Split screen. Real cool feature that was introduced in this book. Things that could’ve gone better. 1. Less bleak love interests. Lately choices love interests are a bit boring. A bit empty. Soulless if you may. BP wasn’t very different. 2. Less expensive outfit bundles. 3. They should’ve made the mobster in blue a love interest. (Sorry, but I actually liked him. He was very funny) 4. as I processed the book, I noticed how everything suddenly got really crammed together. As if they needed to hurry up or something. Really empty hallow writing. Like ‘’Oh Hurry uP gUYS, We NeED YoU ON BaBY BuMP. HaHA THE FaNDoM WiLL LoVE It.’’ 5. Less checklists. Honestly, Courtney is also a very fun person, but its Di’s party! She should pick our activities not Courtney. Sure, di’s party might involve watching Greek historic things, but hey that can be fun too! 6. The cover. I don’t have a problem with art. You can express yourself how you want. But I just liked the other one with them all lying on the ground with a tiger more. More in the spirit of choices. In conclusion; It seems that they really wanted to try something different. And they did. BP never stood a chance the second it got announced, people started hating on it. I understand people have different opinions, but they didn’t even bothered to play it. They couldn’t even had played it yet, because it got announced just then. That’s like a little kid saying how he hates tomatoes but never tried one in his entire life. I for one really enjoyed this story, but then again I’m a panda obsessed writer, who spend her sophomore year of high school writing about mafias/gangs.-B. Category:Blog posts